


the complexity of our love

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Canon Universe, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, No Angst, No Smut, Non-Human Humanoid Biology, Romance, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Due to an accident, or just unfortunate circumstances rearing up, Bonnie temporarily reverts back to a pink gooey state. "I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry," Marceline croaks out softly.





	the complexity of our love

**Author's Note:**

> WASN'T SURE WHERE I WAS GONNA GO WITH THIS BUT,,,, HERE WE GO. WE DID THE THING. I love them so much and I love that they were canon previously and are canon right now and I need to finish episodes badly. I'm so so so so behind. OKAY SO uhhh I ended up with " **Blessed** " as official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt and " **Xenokink** " as the challenge prompt! Hope you guys like this and any thoughts/comments are always are DEEPLY welcome!

 

*

Nobody could ever really say what would happen if an incarnation of the Candy Elemental acquired way _too_ much biomass and touched _too_ many magical relics at the same time… but…

(But it's not magic — it's _science_ you don't understand, Marceline's inner _Bonnie_ scolds.)

The castle's dungeon has been emptied out with help from the royal servants. Dr. Donut and Dr. Ice Cream insist on taking a look at Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline turns them out immediately. "Bonnie just needs some peace and quiet, that's all," she insists, revealing a silvery-white, fanged grin. "I'm here."

Marceline knows that's less than convincing. She's never been known to act peaceful or quiet. But the doctors say nothing, wringing their hands and rolling their eyes, trudging up the dungeon-steps.

Back inside the inner, onyx stone-covered room, there's splatters of pink goo… _everywhere_.

All of that goo mounds up in shiny, wet lumps on the walls and near the floor. The biggest of it heaves in, out, _in_ , breathing rhythmically and steadily. Princess Bubblegum's face emerges out of the pink, glowing goo, her beady eyes opening, swollen-puffy and devoid of any specific emotion.

Marceline feels tendrils of that sticky, _sweet_ -smelling goo reach out, caressing over her wrists and face.

"Hey, Peebs."

She wants so badly to hold her, to know if she's scared or in pain. Or just needs time on her own to _pull_ the mess she made back together. But none of the fluffy, gluey pink goo nudges Marceline away.

In fact, Marceline gets tugged closer to Princess Bubblegum's face on the wall.

That's okay. She allows herself to indulge in a simple, closemouthed kiss with her lover, speculating on the response, feeling the moistened, hot sensation of gooey lips stretching apart, thinning as Marceline pulls away with little, magenta strings of Princess Bubblegum clinging to her own lips.

A continuous bubbling noise. It almost sounds like Marceline's name if she listens low enough.

Sluggish-slow, irritated, needy… _familiar_.

"I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry," Marceline croaks out, smirking softly and reassuringly.

She holds up her hands and unties her scarlet halter-top, yanking it up over her head. Her jeans and boots, and the rest of Marceline's clothing, rumpled and kicked aside to the stone-floor. There's a _cracking_ as Marceline's bones and muscle-tendons shift wildly beneath her exposed, light grey skin.

Grey morphs into jet-black, leathery flesh, highlighted with indigo scales.

This form has three, gaping jaws with needle-like teeth, howling and snarling. A pile of massive, wriggly tentacles now drenched with bright pink goo wrapping and cradling Marceline lovingly.

Marceline's predatory, yellow eyes blink up at _her_ girl, accepting a submissive role in this.

(You're learning to grow up, Bonnie told her after the war, snuggling up on Marceline's lap and crossing her legs in candy-cane pink striped leg-warmers. She laughed joyously against her, kissing Marceline's earlobe.)

( _I wanna grow with you too._ )

*

 


End file.
